reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine de' Medici
Catherine is the Queen of France. She is the wife of Henry, and the mother of Francis and Charles, she is also the future mother-in law of Mary. She is portrayed by Canadian actress Megan Follows. Early life TBA Season One In the Pilot, when Catherine learns that Mary will cost Francis his life, she planned for Colin to rape Mary after she drinks wine that has been spiked. In Snakes in the Garden, she learns that someone who knows about her plot to destroy Mary is still alive, she stops at nothing to make sure they are silenced for good. When Francis finds out that that it was possibly Catherine who planned to have Coline rape Mary, he warns her that if it anything happens to Mary, he will suspect her and she will lose him. In Kissed, Catherine is informed of another of Nostradamus' visions - this one centers on war and the costs of such events, destruction he says will find its way to the castle. In Hearts and Minds, Catherine, eager to get rid of the girl who promises to bring death to the castle. However, Mary isn't able to get out of the engagement quite yet, as Henry feels like Scotland was poached; she learns, though, that there is the possibility of her union with Francis being dissolved. Henry and Catherine need someone with an unassailable reputation to put their name to the words of a prostitute named Judith who claims to have seen Simon boasting about his involvement in the slaughter. After the meeting, Nostradamus walks along with Catherine and hears that she's willing to accept what happened with the ambush, even Bash's potentially fatal injuries, because of the fact that it could push Mary out of the castle once and for all. For her, the ends of the slaughter certainly justified the means, even though she learns that Nostradamus' dreams have only become more vivid in recent days. In A Chill in the Air, Aylee is forced to spy on Mary by handing her Mary's letters to her mother in Scotland by blackmail. In Chosen, Personality As horrible as she may seem, she is also very caring towards her children. She even goes so far as to ruin Mary to save her son Francis from death. She is also manipulative and has a skill to get what she want. Physical Appearance Catherine is blonde with brown eyes. Her hair is curly. She is quite short and likes the color red. Relationships *Francis: Son. *Henry: Husband. *Charles: Her younger son. *Nostradamus: Good friend. (See Catherine de' Medici and Nostradamus.) *Olivia: Ally. *Mary: Enemy. (See Mary and Catherine.) Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''Snakes in the Garden'' *''Kissed'' *''Hearts and Minds'' *''A Chill in the Air'' *''Chosen'' *''Left Behind'' Trivia *The Medici's were a powerful itallian family in the 15th century who were rich and one of their daughters (Catherine) was wed to the next king of France, Henry. Quotes To Marys ladies “Well I learned a long time ago that a secret known only by one reamins a secret” Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Season 1 Category:Female Category:Queen Category:Reign Category:Antagonists Category:Help Needed